


Deal with the Devil

by RaphaelChevalier97



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaelChevalier97/pseuds/RaphaelChevalier97
Summary: 舊文搬運！注意！整篇都是私設，關於副主教和惡魔簽訂契約的what if延伸二者之間沒有發生什麼，若介意請勿點開





	Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> 「愛和炭相同，燒起來後，要想辦法叫它冷卻。如果讓它任意燒著，那就要把一顆心燒焦。」  
> ——威廉．莎士比亞

流言蜚語在擴散。

起先只是一點耳語，接著它們開始成長，以無法察覺，卻快得驚人的速度蔓延。不消數月，全巴黎都流傳著這樣一個說詞——儘管比起嚴肅的探索討論，好事者更喜歡將它當作茶餘飯後的閒談，佐以點心和飲品，此事似乎也沒有了它原本該有的嚴重性。

而他們是這麼說的——

巴黎聖母院的副主教和惡魔簽訂了契約。

*

暫且不論八卦在傳遞過程中必少不了的添油加醋，就原話來說，關於神父的這傳言還真有其事，當然，他從未向他人提過，且早將秘密鎖起，深埋心底，就如一個被死死打上的結。不過究竟是何人將結打開一個小縫，輕手輕腳取出裡頭的訊息，無從考究，也不得而知。

也許解開死結的從來就不是什麼外人，而是當事者自身。

*

時間回推到幾個月前。

那並不是一個典型的，人們臆想中的邪惡夜晚——夜色清澈晴朗，微風徐徐，天空中的明月與星子閃耀著熠熠光輝，一切都是如此祥和平靜，美好得讓人完全無法和任何一點非善類的東西聯想在一塊。

然而即使如此，黑暗仍在某處蟄伏。

聖母院緊閉著的大門被悄然打開，一個黑袍身影迅速踏出教堂，將門再度關上，接著他走下街道，和夜色融為一體。

他戴著兜帽，披著斗篷，因此看不清長相，但由身形不難看出是個成年男人。他疾步走著，不時張望四周，好似在提防著什麼。終於他來到一處墓園，在一塊石碑上敲了三下。

那塊原本是墓地的所在迅速裂開了一條大縫，一隻手攀上泥地邊緣，探出半個身子，又屈起膝蓋讓腳也踩上地面，這未知的人形站起身，拍了拍衣服上的髒污，雙眼饒富興味地看著對方。

「克洛德．弗羅洛。」祂揚起唇邊的一點弧度，淺薄的惡意隨著笑容綻開，隨後祂撇了眼男人頸上的十字銀鍊，立刻皺起眉，反射性後退了幾步。

「把那東西拿開，親愛的神父，否則這樁交易就別想成。」惡魔嘶聲威嚇道，眼底隱隱流轉著一抹血紅。

副主教沒有回話，逕自將項鍊取下收入懷中，金屬相互刮擦，發出細微的喀噹聲響。待最後一絲銀光消失在黑色衣袍內，惡魔才又勾起唇角，以一種帶著純粹欣賞的目光打量著面前的男人。無庸置疑的是他們並不互相信任，但和地獄的使者打交道往往建立在這種詭譎的恐怖平衡上，雙方都各自保留一點，透露該透露的，隱瞞該隱瞞的，不特別帶給某一方什麼格外的好處，也不刻意使某一方陷入難纏的泥淖，這是套不成文的規則，但遵循它往往會得到完美的結果。

於是他們也打算這麼做。

「祢要的是什麼？」弗羅洛問道，他緊抿雙唇，表情依然平淡。但若細察便不難看出，一切都僅是神父的故作鎮靜，他的額上悄然冒出幾滴冷汗，同時裹在斗篷內的右手試了試揣在懷中的尖匕，一點血紅吐出，染上了男人蒼白的皮膚，爾後又被不露痕跡的拭去。他並沒有動刀子的意思，且也深知若真的出事，再利的鋒刃也阻擋不了眼前的惡魔，將匕首藏於其中，無非只是想藉著某個物質來分散自己的不安罷了。

惡魔——也許這個稱號並不合適，此時與神父對立的可不僅僅是位簡單的惡魔。

祂是撒旦，地獄的主。而至於副主教是何德何能，可以讓這位魔王願意委身親自下凡與其簽定契約，說穿了也就只是用二字概括——興趣。

是的，神父徹頭徹尾地勾起了祂的興趣。

堂堂一個聖母院的副主教，身居如此高位，又多年傾心於宗教，照理來說，是完全不可能對祂們有好感，甚至該嗤之以鼻的。

祂面前的男人，卻真實地站在他面前。

雖說撒旦不是完全沒有和神父談交易的經驗，但弗羅洛並非那樣。

一般來說吧，會找上陰間的神職人員多半已經是摒棄自己的職責，對他們曾信仰的主再不帶有任何感情，甚而想要藉由和地獄簽訂契約，將上帝和自身澈底切割開來。當然，面對這樣的人類，惡魔自然是歡喜地接受，既然他們已背離了天堂，那麼離投入地獄的懷抱，只是時間早晚的問題。

可副主教不是他們。

通常，墮落的修士們眼中總有一抹不善的味道，不僅代表了對宗教的不信任，也逐漸在無形中被邪惡給標記了。

惡魔們愛極了這抹不善，祂們明瞭，再過不久此人的靈魂就將飄盪於黑暗的冥府之中。

這就是副主教在魔王眼中，為何是這樣一個特殊的存在。

祂看得見神父眼中仍帶著對聖母的景仰、對宗教的敬愛，卻同時帶著對世俗的懷疑掙扎，他不想放棄他摯愛的信仰，又身陷問題的囹圄，在裡頭進退兩難。男人的靈魂幾近被二者間的拔河撕裂，但也寧願任心靈的蠹蟲啃噬著自己的內心。

弗羅洛先前並未提及交易的原因，尋常而言撒旦也不怎麼對這點感到好奇。

但惡魔是完全不依循原則行事的生物，因此過程中的任何變動，都無法預測，若真遇上，也只能歸罪於此類交易的風險罷了。

說什麼平等都是假的，世間從沒有所謂真正的平等。尤其是和非人打交道，看似公平，實則所有權力都傾於惡魔之手，因此與祂們簽訂契約，若非被逼上絕路，通常都不會尋此下策。

所以，撒旦就更加好奇了。

祂長長的指甲劃過副主教的臉頰，力道之輕不足以讓血珠吐出，卻也留下一條略微發紅的痕跡。男人並未後退，眼中的懼意也僅顯出了不過一個瞬間，但倘若細察，就會發現神父的身軀因恐懼而僵硬，呼吸也變得稍稍紊亂。

他從不是無懼之人，僅是較常人善於隱藏情緒罷了。

惡魔吐舌舔舐著下唇，滿意地擷食空氣中散發出的恐懼（是的，一點少量當然無法供祂飽腹，這也不是祂品嘗過最好的味道，但比起單純的進食，這更像是獵者在長時間的埋伏等待後，好不容易獲得的獵物，儘管不是極品，成就感仍會使它變得格外美味）。接著祂好整以暇地，終於回答了神父的問題。

「我要的是什麼？不不不，這可不是最重要的問題。現在我想知道的是，你簽訂契約的原因。」

這次撒旦清楚看見了弗羅洛的反應，他的臉部肌肉猛地繃緊，痛苦和掙扎在他的眼底閃過，他微微顫抖，片刻後才又恢復了冷靜。

「不干祢的事，惡魔。」副主教冷冷說道，雙眉緊鎖。而在墨黑的法袍之下，一道血痕悄然自神父的手臂爬過。

「不干我的事？」魔王倏的收起了微笑，取而代之的是故作無奈的神色：「很不巧地，這絕對干我的事。如果你執意不說，親愛的神父，那麼我也只能很遺憾地告訴你，交易就到此為止了。」

一陣冗長的沉默。

撒旦玩味地看向副主教，後者猶豫著，仍未開口。

但他們還有時間，祂願意等待，因為此刻祂從對方的情緒變化，已幾近確定這場交易不可能告吹。

祂唯一需要做的就是等神父回答，而夜還很長。

良久，男人才像是好不容易下定了決心般說道：「……是那群吉普賽人，這是我唯一能說的。」

噢，那群吉普賽人。

惡魔怎麼可能不知道那群吉普賽人呢？他們互相打過照面的次數可多了。祂不僅與他們熟稔，更知道在族人之中有位傾國傾城的漂亮姑娘……

等等，漂亮姑娘？

魔王愣了下，隨後大笑起來，祂現在已經不需要副主教來告訴祂真正簽訂契約的原因是什麼了。

美若天仙的吉普賽少女，純潔無瑕的艾絲梅拉達。男人墜入情網無法自拔，才找上了祂。

身為神父戀紅顏啊，撒旦在心中對自己笑著說道，然後祂聳聳肩，望向面前的弗羅洛。

「勉勉強強吧，親愛的神父。然而在偉大的愛情面前（祂特別注意著對方臉上的表情，不出其所料，男人在聽見『愛情』二字時身體猛的抽搐了一下，眉宇間甚至流出了恐懼和怒意，他的嘴唇蠕動，像是想要辯駁，但最終還是保持沉默），我能說些什麼呢？」惡魔慵懶地用手指在空氣中比劃幾下，隨後一張羊皮紙翩然飄落，被祂不疾不徐接住。

「好啦——」祂說，刻意拖長了口氣：「——該做的還是得做。」

話音方落，細小的火焰便從祂的指尖燃起，隨著手指的移動，微弱的橘紅光芒在紙面上跳動飛舞，構成數行文字。接著優雅迴旋的一股氣流將紙張送到了副主教手中，後者取出小刀，在掌上劃出一道血紅，豔紅液體落下，於表面開出朵朵墨花。

惡魔注意到神父的匕首在還未割開皮膚時便染上了鮮紅，祂沒有問，但也明瞭原因。勾了勾唇角，祂盯著那紙契約，宛如欣賞著最純粹的藝術。

弗羅洛的靈魂，從此刻起，已然屬於祂，屬於地獄了。

*  
在之後的之後，有人偶然在聖母院的副主教居室內發現了一個隱藏著的抽屜。

抽屜上了鎖，他花了好一段時間才將它撬開。還期待著裡頭會有什麼值錢的東西。

但偌大的盒內除了一片乾枯的樺樹葉以外什麼都沒有，那人失望的嘆了口氣，拿起葉子仔細端詳。

它一點也不特殊，就和世界上其他成千上萬片枯葉沒什麼區別。

他將抽屜推回原處，手中仍拿著那片樺樹葉。

在踏出聖母院之後，他便將它隨意一拋，丟在了廣場之上。

他原本沒有看見那片樹葉旋轉飛舞，在陽光的照射下發出美麗的光芒。在空氣中躍動，接著徐徐降落，優雅地落在了地上。

它是如此美麗。那人像是受到了什麼東西的驅引，忍不住回頭，入神地盯著樺葉，此情此景令他想起了什麼，卻遲遲無法憶起。

在他走出一段距離，盯著路旁的樹影舞姿婀娜，衝突的色塊兩相撞擊，投射在石地上。

就像很久很久以前，曾在同一個地方翩翩起舞的吉普賽女郎。

Fin.


End file.
